


My dreams are real

by Mierke



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 1.7 (Lovesick Blues). Juliette and Rayna write a song together, but end up with something quite different than on the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dreams are real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



Juliette sat down on the ground, her back against the couch. She could only just keep herself from rolling her eyes as Rayna sat _on_ the couch, as you were supposed to do. Of course Rayna would do things the way you should do them.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable," she said. "I for one could never write on that couch. It looks good, but it just isn't made for sitting on."

For a beat Rayna looked at her, then she kicked off her shoes and lay down on the couch, a pillow underneath her arms so she could write. Juliette smiled and just like that, Rayna smiled back at her. 

"Let's do this!" Rayna said, though her voice seemed to have lost a bit of that edge it had had when she came in. 

"What are we writing?" Juliette asked, trying to swallow around the strange feelings that had welled up in her throat at Rayna's smile. "We're not exactly a ballad couple, are we?"

"We could be," Rayna mused. Juliette figured the shock must have shown on her face, because Rayna immediately continued: "We want to do something new, right? Something they wouldn't expect?"

Juliette sat up a bit straighter. She definitely did want that. 

"Everybody would expect us to write some female power pop song. And while I'm all for that, I think we could do something great here. Something different. I've heard _Undermine_ , I think you've got some real talent."

The silence in the room felt heavy to Juliette, as she pondered what Rayna had said. She nodded, too stunned to speak for a moment, and rested her head on the couch behind her. With her eyes closed, she tried to picture the scene in which she and Rayna would write a love song. 

"Impossible love," she whispered. "The kind of love that tears you apart because you both want it, but you know there is no way you can have it."

"Written from both points of view," Rayna continued. Juliette didn't want to open her eyes to see, but it sounded like she was far away in her own world as well. She wondered whether this was about Deacon. "No outside. We don't need to explain the story. Just... feelings."

"Come here," she added, and Juliette's eyes snapped open. "We can't write a love song if you're that far away. Come here."

Their eyes locked and Rayna's lips formed another one of those smiles. Juliette had always known how much power Rayna Jaymes, country star, had, but had never realized how much power Rayna Jaymes, woman, would have over her. She stood up and sat down on the ground next to Rayna's couch, her head almost touching the elbow Rayna was leaning on. 

She could hear Rayna's breathing, could almost feel it on her skin and she tingled all over.

" _When I close my eyes you're here with me_ ," she whispered, and even she herself wasn't sure who she was talking about. Surely there were other people in her life who fit that description better than the woman who was currently stretched out on her couch.

" _With open eyes I just can't see_ ," Rayna continued, adding a light melody to her words. Juliette opened her eyes and bent her head to write down the first two sentences. She could hear the scratching of Rayna's pencil doing the same thing.

" _The light of day is just too bright-_ "

" _We're too far gone to make things right._ "

There wasn't even a pause this time between Juliette's whisper and Rayna's addition. The tingles underneath Juliette's skin got more pronounced, and she suppressed a shiver. Writing with Deacon had felt great, familiar in a way even, but this with Rayna was something else entirely.

" _In the dark I feel your touch._ "

This time it was Rayna who provided the first sentence, and Juliette's mind raced to come up with a continuation. She wanted to impress the other woman, but her mind had blocked and she could only run a myriad of ever sillier rhymes through her head. _Clutch, Dutch, Starsky and Hutch..._

"Stop thinking," Rayna said, and Juliette could feel her fingers brushing through her hair. "Listen and feel."

" _I never thought I'd want this much._ "

" _I'll never tell, you'll never know._ "

" _But in every single word I'll show..._ "

Their voices hung in the air, neither bold enough to start on a chorus. Strung out by the tension, Juliette cleared her throat and jumped up off the ground. She was on her way to the kitchen when Rayna grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the couch.

"Stay," she said. 

"Why?" Juliette irritably asked. "This is not working. It's creepy and weird, and people will hate it. I'm going to get some coffee and then we will write that peppy power song people actually want us to write."

"What do _you_ want?" Rayna asked.

"I just told you!" Juliette almost yelled.

"No, you told me what you think the people will want. Music isn't about giving the audience what they want. It's about expressing your feelings, about baring your soul, and it's scary and frightening and the moment you want to run away from it is the exact moment you know you're doing something right."

Juliette forced herself to look Rayna in the eye, show her that she was not scared, pretend she wasn't trembling all over. 

"What do you want?" Rayna asked again, and Juliette let herself answer the question.

" _I want to be a part of you,  
To do each little thing you do,  
Want you to feel the way I feel,  
Want you to say my dreams are real. _"

This time it was Rayna who hesitated. Juliette could see a flicker in her eyes, but she wasn't quite sure what it meant, so she kept quiet. Waiting for Rayna to react, to say something. 

" _I want my air to fill your lungs,  
Your words to complement my songs,  
Your tongue to tell me how you feel,  
Want you to say my dreams are real. _"

Juliette recognized the signs. The hand-holding. The eye contact. The way Rayna licked her lips and her slightly sweaty palms. If this were any other situation, she would have been kissing her already. But this was Rayna Jaymes, and normal rules didn't apply. 

She let go of Rayna's hand, and darted to the kitchen. 

"Wait!" 

Before Juliette could flee some more - out of the house, maybe even out of the street, away, away, away - Rayna was there with her. In the kitchen. Standing so close to her that Juliette couldn't move without touching Rayna's skin. She had to look up a little to look into Rayna's eyes, even without her heels.

"Stop running," Rayna whispered, and she leaned forward, her lips getting so close to Juliette's that the tingles underneath her skin exploded.

"You hate me," she protested weakly, unable to command any of her limbs to do anything as she stood waiting for Rayna's lips to close that final distance.

"You scare me," Rayna replied. She didn't leave Juliette the time to process that thought, as her lips touched Juliette's. It felt like a magic potion that started at her lips and whirled away into her body. Suddenly Juliette could move again, but instead of running away, she wanted to get closer, closer, closer and even closer. She wrapped her arms around Rayna, answering her kiss with the same firmness that Rayna put in hers. Their lips didn't open, but it felt more intimate than anything Juliette had ever felt.

Rayna was the first to pull away, and Juliette stood still, her hands lingering on Rayna's hips as if they belonged there.

" _When I close my eyes your mine to keep._ "

Rayna's voice cut through the daze. It took Juliette a moment to pick the melody back up, but the words came without having to think about them.

" _I can't break free, I'm in too deep._ "

" _I feel your touch caress my skin._ "

" _The darkness is my place of sin._ "

Juliette's thumb moved of its own accord, painting circles on Rayna's hips. 

" _I push reality away._ "

" _Live in my head, day after day._ "

" _I'll never say what we both know._ "

" _But in every single word I'll show..._ "

Their voices joined for a repeat of the chorus, their eyes so locked on each other that Juliette felt like their beating hearts were determining the rhythm. She echoed the final sentence once more, and then darted to the living room to write everything down.

It felt cold without Rayna's gaze on her, but the words burned in her fingers and needed to get out. She vaguely heard the door close, but didn't feel the accompanying panic of being left behind. She had the words - their words - to keep her company and the night to look forward to.

Maybe her dreams could be real.


End file.
